


trick of the light

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: They’re not going to get anywhere if Dean’s working against them, setting them behind it seems two steps for every one Sam takes forward with Ruby. You can’t make Dean do much of anything though, but Sam knows it’s a whole lot easier to lead him by his dick.





	trick of the light

They’re squatting in an abandoned house after the last hunt, spinning their wheels and researching, waiting for word on another seal. It’s on the shittier side of the dives they’ve stayed in. Only the living room is accessible, the staircase to the second story having collapsed, a gaping hole in the floor of the kitchen preventing any further exploration of the house. But the living room feels sound enough under their feet. With the window broken out, the night air is cold and pervasive, the noises of the wide stretches of field surrounding the farmhouse loud and incessant.

It reminds Sam of the first time that Ruby crawled into his lap and told him it was okay. That he was allowed to want.

Mold creeps over the walls where water drips down from the ceiling, vines invading through jagged window edges. One old musty couch sits sagging and sad in the middle of the room.

It’s not just him and Ruby this time. Dean’s here. With Sam. With them.

Dean had caught Sam sneaking out to meet up with Ruby a few days ago, right before the hunt went to shit. There wasn’t any time between then and now to work it out. Dean didn’t want to work anything out, but Sam was done letting him bitch about it. Letting him undermine the hard work and the progress that Sam had made, only possible with Ruby’s help. 

Dean’s moral high ground in all this mess was going to crumble after this. Ruby was an means to an end, he had to see that, he had to know that. He would, after they killed Lilith. He’d understand then, and he’d forgive Sam.

The camping lantern sitting on the coffee table, the rotting coffee table with three legs and a cinder block to stand on, casts a harsh bright light over Dean. His bare skin is pallid, angles of his body exaggerated with the deep shadows.

Behind him, Ruby’s face is black-out dark, her long messy hair fallen over her shoulders and blocking the light. It glances over her chest, over the muscles of her arm straining as she works her delicate hand deeper into Dean. Sam’s got Dean pulled over the arm of the couch - an unpleasant gray-green thing looking sickly, whatever the original color of it used to be. Dean’s face is the perfect height to Sam’s hips like this, Sam standing with his boots still on, jeans puddled around his ankles, hands fisted in Dean’s hair.

They’re not going to get anywhere if Dean’s working against them, setting them behind it seems two steps for every one Sam takes forward with Ruby. You can’t make Dean do much of anything though, but Sam knows it’s a whole lot easier to lead him by his dick.

He’d learned that young, just over twelve, some summer when he wanted to do something stupid without their dad’s supervision - he can’t even remember what it was, but he’ll never forget how he couldn’t even get all of Dean’s dick wrapped in both of his hands, and the memory of the noise his brother made when Sam strained to fit his mouth around it can get Sam hard any day.

So, maybe he’s moved past arguing, and cajoling, and trying to show Dean what he can do. Sometimes you’ve got to handle Dean by force. He doesn’t complain; he might glare and put up a fight, but he doesn’t say no to Sam.

There’s tears in the corner of his wide eyes, red-rimmed, but he gets like that when Sam’s got his dick so far down Dean’s throat that he can’t breathe. He’s melted, finally, the stiffness of his muscle, how he flinched away from Ruby, slowly-slowly worn down and now he’s squirming on her arm, rocking his hips. The muscles of his back ripple hypnotically in the stark light, one of his feet planted on the floor to open his thighs wider, Ruby’s leaning over him and she’s got her lower lip bit between her teeth in concentration as she starts to pump her hand faster.

Dean’s choking and whining, spit thick and bubbling around the corners of his mouth. Sam fucks his hips forward, pulls his brother down until Dean’s nose is squashed against him. Sliding a hand down to wrap around Dean’s throat, he can feel himself inside. Feel the nervous clutch of Dean’s throat, feel his muscles start to tremble as he suffocates. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, hands clenched white-knuckled against couch cushions all torn open and spilling stuffing, Dean’s cries and the slick sound of Ruby fisting him almost makes Sam come.

But not yet.

He wants to give more to his brother. Wants Dean to see that he can have anything and everything. He doesn’t need to fight them.

Pulling out, Sam holds Dean’s face as he coughs, retches spit and snot and hocks it onto the floor by Sam’s feet. Sam pushes his fingers through Dean’s hair, scraping blunt nails against the back of his neck, slides his hand around to cradle Dean’s jaw and turn his face up.

“You want to hurt her, don’t you?”

Dean groans, breath hitching, trying to turn his face away but Sam tightens his hold.

“What the fuck, Sam…”

“You can.”

Sam crouches down, ass bare and dick hard, looks Dean in the eyes. “You know she’s wearing a body that was dead before she got there.”

“That’s not the fucking point.” Dean glares. He manages about a second of looking pissed off before his face screws up and he’s whimpering, “Sammy.”

“You can hurt her. You can have her. Use her.”

Rising from the crouch, Sam lets Dean go. Nodding once at Ruby, she pouts and slows, twisting her arm around.

“I kind of like making him my muppet.”

“Ruby.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the boss.”

She slides her arm out, shining slick with all the lube Sam made her use. Slapping both her hands down to Dean’s ass, she pulls him wide, admires her handiwork. A shudder wracks Dean’s body and he squeezes his eyes shut, clenching his jaw. Sam pushes him over, sets his bare ass on the couch with his feet to the floor. Ruby stands and stretches her arms above her head, perfect tits bare and nipples peaked in the cold.

The lube is still on the table, next to the lantern, flanked by guns and and flasks of holy water.

Dean moves to get up off the couch, but Sam leans over him and flattens a palm to his broad chest. The skin’s flushed hot, muscles jumping under Sam’s touch. He shoves Dean against the back of the couch and drips lube on his lap, uncaring how messy it is, watching Dean’s eyes the whole time.

Wrapping a fist around Dean’s dick, he can get almost all of it in a single hand now. Squeeze it tight enough to be painful and it makes Dean unspool beneath him, go pliant.

“Ruby, face him.”

She cocks an eyebrow at him, something sharp waiting in the corner of her twisted lips, and Sam reaches out with one arm to snag her. Bite the comment from her spiteful mouth. Shove her into Dean’s lap. He guides her down onto his brother’s dick, getting Dean inside her ass where they’ll both fit.

The sound out of Ruby’s mouth is pained as Sam pushes her down all the way. He can see Dean’s eyes widen, hands stubbornly gripping onto the gross couch cushions instead moving to Ruby’s wide hips or the curve of her waist or the softness of her breasts.

Sam slicks himself up, kneels on the splintered floor in front of them, the couch dipping enough under their weight that he’s got a good height to slide in beside Dean. Working a finger into her first, a wedge to hold her open and shove his dick in deep, Sam screws in to the balls with a few hard thrusts and Ruby wails, leans back against him.

Sam’s the only one with clothes still on, Ruby’s sweat slick skin sticking to his shirt, hair tangling messy. She’s so fucking tight it hurts, smooth and hot squeezing around him and Dean. It’s a different kind of intimacy to share someone like this, to be crushed so close together.

Reaching around her, Sam grabs one of Dean’s wrists, pulls his hand to her waist. Dean’s panting, his knees knocking against Sam’s sides. Sam rests a hand on Dean’s thigh, caresses him almost gently.

Dragging his other hand up Ruby’s back, Sam squeezes the back of her neck and leans her forward. Dean shifts his hand, wraps an arm around her back, fingers trailing lightly over smooth skin until he finally gives up and digs his blunts nails against her, drags her chest to his face. His hips jerk up, fucking into her, and Sam grips both his hands on her waist to bounce her on their cocks. Ruby, trapped between them, moans in a way that sounds pained but Sam can feel her cunt dripping wetly onto them.

Dean’s grunts are muffled between Ruby’s tits, but Sam can feel the way his movements turn frantic, dick rutting up alongside Sam’s, hard and hot and suddenly it’s wetter as Dean comes inside her. Ruby shakes, rolls her hips working them deeper, gasping even though she doesn’t need to breath as her body tightens around them. Pulling her down and holding her still, Sam rocks into her, leans along her back and sinks his teeth into the curve of her shoulder. He can still feel Dean’s dick twitching, Ruby turned sloppy and loose. He wants to stay like this, another moment longer, sucking a bruise into Ruby’s skin that’ll fade, but he feels the skin tear, blood welling sweet and sharp on his tongue.

He didn’t mean to, but he’s bit Dean hard enough to bleed before too, it happens.

As Dean softens, Sam pulls out and moves Ruby to the side gracelessly. Standing, he takes his still hard dick in hand, covered in Dean’s come. Dean’s breathing heavy on the couch, dazed, mostly in shadow from Sam blocking the lantern. Next to them, Ruby sprawls like a cat, her chest covered in neat teeth-rings and angry bruises, Dean’s own marks scattered across her and it’s beautiful.

Sam nudges between Dean’s spread thighs, gets a hand in his hair to hold him still. Dean clenches his jaw, but Sam forces a thumb between his teeth and pries the slick pretty warmth of his mouth open, breath tickling over Sam’s knuckles and the head of his dick. He’s only a few tugs away from coming, holds Dean with a finger hooked against his lower teeth.

Dean squirms. He’s weirdly prissy about some things. He’ll eat his own come out of Sam’s ass, but flinches when Sam pulls out of someone else to come on his face.

Sam’s lit up from within, fevered and tight and restless. He spills on Dean, between his lips and over freckled cheeks, dripping thickly. Sam loosens his hold to stroke the rough stubble over Dean’s jaw and bends down to kiss him, too perfect and all for Sam and he can’t resist Dean like this.

Before he can taste himself on Dean’s lips, Dean startles and presses back against the couch. Ruby laughs and her eyes are keen as she watches Sam. Dean shoves at his hip, leaning around him to grab the lantern off the table and hold it up towards Sam’s face. Near blinded and surprised, Sam almost falls on his ass with his jeans still tangled around his ankles.

“What the fuck?” Sam blinks, grimacing.

Dean cringes away from Ruby, lowers the lantern as he scowls at Sam. “Could have sworn your eyes were black for a second there.”

“Just a trick of the light.” Sam shrugs.

He doesn’t like how Ruby’s smiling at him.


End file.
